<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Praise be our merciful Lord by vomitmatsu</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26351203">Praise be our merciful Lord</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/vomitmatsu/pseuds/vomitmatsu'>vomitmatsu</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Deep-Sea Prisonner, 廃れ夢 | Obsolete Dream, 海底囚人 | Deep-Sea Prisoner - All Media Types, 灰色庭園 | Haiiro Teien | The Gray Garden</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Angst, Biting, Choking, Crying, Grief/Mourning, Hair-pulling, Humiliation, M/M, Physical Abuse, Sibling Incest, Violent Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 04:47:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,769</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26351203</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/vomitmatsu/pseuds/vomitmatsu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Victor… Victor…” Satanick whimpered quietly against his hands, curled up onto himself. Each of his sobs caused his whole body to shake, his only comfort coming from his cape which wrapped tightly around him in an embrace he so desperately needed.</p><p>His heart ached more than it ever had before, and he wished so badly that the sea would take him away and that he could join Victor in death. He’d never wanted to cease existing before, but to continue on while being deprived of not only Victor, but the world he inhabited, was too much to bear. </p><p>But of course, his dear brother had other plans.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Fumus/Satanick (Gray Garden)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Praise be our merciful Lord</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Victor… Victor…” Satanick whimpered quietly against his hands, curled up onto himself. Each of his sobs caused his whole body to shake, his only comfort coming from his cape which wrapped tightly around him in an embrace he so desperately needed.</p><p>His heart ached more than it ever had before, and he wished so badly that the sea would take him away and that he could join Victor in death. He’d never wanted to cease existing before, but to continue on while being deprived of not only Victor, but the world he inhabited, was too much to bear. </p><p>But of course, his dear brother had other plans.</p><p>Satanick honestly thought he had left, having gotten a bit too caught up in his own misery to pay attention to him. So when he felt a hand grab a fistful of his hair he gasped in surprise, groaning when he was suddenly yanked backwards onto the ground. “Wha—“ he tried to question, only for his voice to die in his throat as a foot came down hard upon it, cutting his airflow and causing him to hiss in pain.</p><p>What was he doing?! Satanick wasn’t in the mood for this. He gripped at Fumus’ pant leg with one hand, using the other to form a blade out of magic - only for Fumus to suddenly crouch over him and pin his wrists down against the ground, using his own powers to restrain him.</p><p>“You fucking—!” Satanick muttered through gritted teeth once Fumus removed his foot from his neck, struggling wildly against his restraints - but of course it was useless. </p><p>Like anything Satanick might’ve ever tried against Fumus.</p><p>The God gave Satanick a sick smirk. “Hm? Usually you enjoy this sort of things. What’s wrong?” he asked, as if he didn’t know exactly what was wrong.</p><p>Satanick wanted to kill him.</p><p>“I’m not in the mood,” he responded, his voice still wet with tears that wouldn’t stop dripping down his face. “We can fuck later. Leave me alone.”</p><p>Fumus stared down at him for a moment, flicking ashes off the butt of his cigarette, before he straddled Satanick’s waist. “No,” is all he said, before putting out his cigarette on Satanick’s palm, grinding it harshly onto his skin to accentuate the burn that made the Devil groan and writhe.</p><p>“Fumus, I’m serious,” Satanick said, eyes glaring at him with a mix of anger and desperation. “Don’t do this. I can’t. Please.”</p><p>He’d never pleaded like this before. Even when he was younger, when he wasn’t so accustomed to his brother’s abuse, even when he hadn’t learned to like pain as much as he did now - he’d never begged. He’d just taken it.</p><p>But this was different.</p><p>He couldn’t take it. He knew he couldn’t. His heart hurt too much. He was too miserable, too sad - he couldn’t handle this. He needed to be alone, he needed to recover, he needed to mourn. </p><p>Fumus didn’t care.</p><p>“How cute,” Fumus huffed a mocking laugh as he forced Satanick’s head back with a yank of his hair, holding his face close enough to Satanick’s own that he could smell the stench of Fumus’ cigarettes blown against his skin. “It’s especially because you can’t take it that I’m doing this,” he told him, before forcing their lips together.</p><p>The kiss was deep, and harsh. All tongue and teeth which drew blood from Satanick’s lips that mixed with the taste of ash and tobacco from Fumus’ mouth. Satanick did try to turn his head away, to bite back - but all it resulted in was a hard yank of his hair from Fumus as well as sharp teeth which dug so deep in his tongue Satanick swore he might tear it in two.</p><p>And the worst of it all? </p><p>His body liked it.</p><p>Of course it did. Satanick was a masochist. He loved pain. He especially loved the pain his brother would incessantly inflict him. If one were to ignore Satanick’s heartbreak, this would be no different from their usual games. His body knew it, blood rushing down to his crotch and hips grinding upwards into the air in need as Fumus tore his mouth apart.</p><p>But he didn’t want it.</p><p>Not now.</p><p>Not when all he could think of was Victor.</p><p>“Hah,” Fumus mocked as he pulled away, a trickle of blood dripping down his chin. “Look at you. You whine that you can’t take it yet you’re already squirming like a whore. Pathetic.”</p><p>“Shut up,” Satanick responded, voice weak and shaking. “Shut up, shut up, shut up, shut—“ he gasped as he felt Fumus shift and press a hand against the tent forming in his pants, eyes darting away as he tried to suppress a moan and keep his hips still against the ground despite how badly he wanted to rub himself against his brother’s palm. “Stop…”</p><p>Fumus’ response came in a squeeze that sent a shudder through Satanick’s entire body, his legs twitching below him. He’d never felt so disgusting before, not in a way that was so unappealing. Not in a way that made him want to barf so badly against the coarse sand which rubbed uncomfortably at his cheek as he rested it against the ground.</p><p>A bad idea, truly, as the gesture served as an invitation for Fumus to lean down and assault Satanick’s neck with his teeth.</p><p>No matter how miserable Satanick was, he couldn’t help the moans that left him at the feeling of Fumus’ sharp teeth digging into his skin, drawing blood which dripped and stained his clothes that the God was quick to tear apart. Nails dragged down Satanick’s chest and sides, only stopping once they reached his pants. </p><p>“Fumus…” Satanick hissed through gritted teeth. He didn’t know what to say, what to think, what to feel. He was overwhelmed with both lust and misery, a desire for more as well as a deep need to kill his brother for all that he had done to him. More than anything though, Satanick wanted to curl up and cry, each crash of the waves upon the beach reminding him of where he was, of what had just happened, and of everything he’d lost.</p><p>Satanick closed his eyes, wishing to tune everything out. He knew there was no point in pleading the other to stop or even try to fight back. He knew Fumus didn’t care. And really, Satanick couldn’t even blame him.</p><p>If the situation was reversed and he was the one tormenting a toy that was this heartbroken… Satanick knew he wouldn’t really give a damn.</p><p>This was the same.</p><p>Yet he couldn’t help but burn with hatred.</p><p>He wanted to kill him, he wanted to kill him so bad. He wanted Fumus to go through the same sort of pain Satanick was suffering from but that would require Fumus to love something enough to feel any sort of grief upon losing it.</p><p>The fact that Satanick had no power over the other, whether it be physically or emotionally, only hurt more.</p><p>His eyes fell shut as Fumus removed Satanick’s pants and grabbed his erection. A small moan escaped his lips, followed by another as Satanick tried his best to relax, to just power through. Then he could grieve and cry his heart out. Just let Fumus have his fun first.</p><p>He focused on the sound of waves over the amused chuckle from his brother, the smell of seawater that filled his nostrils and the cool breeze against his heated skin. Distantly, as Fumus undid his own pants, Satanick wondered if Victor would’ve liked the sea. </p><p>The poor man might’ve been reluctant to allow himself to, but Satanick knew it would’ve helped him relax. </p><p>A sob left him. Gods, he missed him so much.</p><p>All he wanted was to hold him, kiss him, run his hand through his hair and tell him about how much he loved him. He wanted to be laying with him on this beach, to be feeling his hand on him - and instead all he had was Fumus’ cruel touches and the feeling of his cock pressing against his hole.</p><p>Satanick wasn’t sure if the cry that left him as his brother shoved himself all the way in was due to pain, pleasure, or sadness. He hiccuped and sobbed against the sand, writhing under the other in a way that only caused Fumus’ member to rub against his prostate and send him shaking.</p><p>A moan left him, followed by a tearful whimper. </p><p>“Why are you doing this…” he couldn’t help but ask. “What did I do to you?”</p><p>Satanick already knew the answer, but Fumus was more than happy to voice it aloud.</p><p>“You haven’t done anything,” he said simply, leaning down to run a hand across Satanick’s cheek. It was shockingly gentle, a thumb wiping at the tears that dripped down the Devil’s face. It made Satanick’s skin crawl. “This is all for fun.”</p><p>And with that, Fumus pulled all the way out, only to shove himself back in with enough force it knocked all the breath out of Satanick. “Fu—“ he tried to speak, only for Fumus to tear a cry out of him with another deep thrust that hit him just in the right place. “S-shit,” Satanick cursed breathlessly, his vision filling with stars with each of the other’s thrusts.</p><p>Fumus’ pace was intense, enough to empty Satanick’s mind of the grief that had been torturing him. Each time he tried to form a thought, Fumus’ shoved himself right back in and made his entire mind go blank. His ears buzzed, his body feeling like it was on fire as Fumus hurt him in all the ways he liked; His nails dug into the devil’s hips deep enough to draw blood while his lips returned to torture Satanick’s neck and claim ownership of him with marks that Satanick wouldn’t dare to heal too quickly.</p><p>It felt good.</p><p>It shouldn’t, but it did. </p><p>Satanick was too weak to truly reject it. His body gave in and so did his mind, and soon enough he was nothing but a moaning mess under his brother. Crying from pleasure was better than crying from grief, he reasoned. This was fine. </p><p>Fumus let out a cruel chuckle against his skin, a hand coming to grab at Satanick’s hair to force him to look at him. “Really, I don’t understand why you keep wasting your time with puny humans, when I’m the only one who can provide the treatment you deserve,” he said.</p><p>Satanick agreed. He knew he had to. “Y-you’re the only one, only one..” he panted, breaking into a moan that brought his voice up several octaves.</p><p>It was then that he realized Fumus had let go of the magic that had bound him to the ground, as Satanick found himself instinctively wrapping his arms around his brother and clinging to his shirt. He could push him off, even attack him - but he wouldn’t, and Fumus knew it. All he did was cling and tear through the back of Fumus’ shirt as the other pounded him, whimpering pleas for more right into the God’s ear.</p><p>Pathetic.</p><p>What would Victor think?</p><p>“V-victor… Victor...” Satanick found himself whimpering, the pain he’d forgotten coming back to haunt him. “N-no…” he pleaded his own mind, trying so badly to focus on the pleasure Fumus brought him, the delicious pain from each of his thrusts that made his whole body shake and made the world whirl around him.</p><p>But his heart hurt too much. It hurt it hurt it hurt it hurt, and Satanick’s tears came right back as his cruel mind conjured images of Victor on top of him, the human’s calloused hands replacing Fumus’ own, the smell of flowers and caffeine replacing the stench of tobacco and lulling Satanick into a sense of home that he would never be able to find again.</p><p>“He’s gone,” Fumus reminded him, a hand wrapping around Satanick’s throat and squeezing in a warning. “He’s gone. His world’s gone. All you have is me.”</p><p>Satanick didn’t even fight back.</p><p>All he did was cry, cry and cry as Fumus rubbed salt in the wound that tortured his heart, his merciless pace not slowing one bit. </p><p>“You should be grateful I didn’t force that stupid child back there before I destroyed it.”</p><p> Satanick’s eyes went wide, his blood turning to ice despite how warm his body had been just a moment earlier. Crea— the thought of losing her as well, after he’d promised Victor to take care of her… if his heart wasn’t already broken, it surely was now. His body was so tense that Fumus’ consequent thrust hurt, tearing a pained cry out of him that was only silenced by the squeeze his brother gave to his throat.</p><p>Satanick’s hands flew to grab at Fumus’ wrist, but he didn’t dare do anything but hold at him. Especially not after that threat.</p><p>“I said,” Fumus repeated, nails digging into Satanick’s skin. “You should be grateful.”</p><p>“I—“ Satanick choked, wheezing as his airways were blocked. He wanted to kill him so badly but he knew he couldn’t and that all he could do was give his God what he wanted. Yet Fumus didn’t even allow him to do that; Any words Satanick tried to form came out as a breathless whimper as Fumus kept choking him. </p><p>He just had to lay there and take it.</p><p>Thankfully it didn’t take much longer for Fumus to come. The God leaned all of his weight on Satanick’s throat as his hips stuttered quickly inside of him, his release spilling out with each messy thrust. Satanick’s back arched and, despite his misery, despite his broken heart - he found himself coming, too. The pressure inside his body was too great, begging to be let out, and with a choked out moan his own spunk miserably sputtered over his fluttering stomach. </p><p>Fumus had the courtesy of letting go of his throat once he was done with him, catching his breath for just another moment before he pulled out, fixed his clothes, and lit a cigarette. All the while Satanick was hopelessly panting and coughing, massaging his throat while his body miserably shook from the overwhelming feelings that crashed upon him in waves that threatened to drown him. </p><p>There were a few seconds of silence filled with the sound of Satanick’s uneven, tearful breathing, and the scent of Fumus’ cigarette, before the God walked around Satanick and nudged at him with his foot.</p><p>“Hey. Trash,” he said.</p><p>Satanick let out a miserable sound, turning around on his side and curling up over himself. Visibly that was the wrong decision, as Fumus kicked at his back hard enough to send Satanick painfully coughing. </p><p>“I’m speaking to you.”</p><p>Satanick groaned, forcing himself up on his elbows and glaring up at Fumus. “What… do you want…” he asked, his voice weak and strained. </p><p>Fumus flicked some ash off his cigarette, letting out a cloud of smoke that flew right into Satanick’s face. The Devil didn’t care much for it. “You haven’t thanked me yet. For my mercy.”</p><p>“...” Satanick didn’t even have it in him to react. His expression remained tired, blank, all of his tears having already left his body. All he felt was cold, used, disgusting, and hopeless. Even the anger bubbling inside of him… it felt so far away. Because he knew there was no point in fighting against him.</p><p>He had no power over Fumus.</p><p>“I’m waiting,” the God said impatiently. “Kiss my shoe and show your God some gratitude.”</p><p>He didn’t need to be asked again.</p><p>Ignoring the taste of bile at the back of his throat, Satanick leaned down slowly and pressed a kiss against the top of Fumus’ shoe, staring down at the ground. “....Thank you, my God, for your kindness and mercy,” he murmured, his voice devoid of life.</p><p>Fumus smirked. “Good enough,” he said, before stomping his foot against the top of Satanick’s head and grinding his face against the sand. “You better not forget your manners next time, or I might not be as forgiving.”</p><p>Satanick grit his teeth, but let his brother do as he pleased. Sand rubbed at his face, but no matter how painful and humiliating, Satanick didn’t complain. He didn’t even move from the ground once Fumus removed his foot, remaining in place for his brother to abuse him more if he felt like it.</p><p>Thankfully, it seemed Fumus was satisfied. He laughed to himself, saying something about how pitiful Satanick was, before walking off, finally leaving his brother alone with his thoughts.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i’m @bottomstnk on twitter if you wanna be friends ~</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>